A Volta Daquele Que Talvez Não Foi
by Sexy Sevy
Summary: Sirius morreu... quer dizer, não morreu... quer dizer morreu, mas voltou...quer dizer, não morreu, e voltou... mas, se ele não tinha morrido, como é que ele voltou? AAAAAHHHHH! desisto, me confundi toda...
1. Capítulo 1

Sirius Black estava na sala de estar de Harry Potter, em Godric Hollows

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ nenhum dos personagens conhecido me pertencem(infelizmente)_

_Boa história e, como esta vai ser minha primeira fanfic "longa", sejam bonzinhos(as)... por favor..._

_**Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love**_

Sirius Black estava na sala de estar de Harry Potter, em Godric Hollows. Harry estava casado com Ginny, e tinha 3 filhos: James Sirius Potter e Alvus Severus Potter ( para a grande decepção de Padfoot) estavam com seus , respectivamente, 15 e 14 anos. Lily Jane Potter tinha 13 anos e era superprotegida pelo seus irmãos.

Pelo que Harry lhe tinha dito, James era extremamente parecido com o avô. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos espetados e negros. Era apanhador pelo time da Grifinória e tinha como maior rival seu irmão. Não que eles se odiavam, mas sempre que James fazia uma brincadeira, seu irmão revidava. O porquê desta rivalidade era simples: Alvus era apanhador da Sonserina e também um expert em travessuras.

Sirius ficou chocado ao saber que já não existia a rivalidade Grifinória X Sonserina. Bem... ainda existia um pouco, mas de forma saudável. A prova era que o melhor amigo de Alvus, Scorpius, era namorado da apanhadora da Corvinal: Lily.

Black ficou pasmo quando soube que os três filhos de Harry eram apanhadores. Ele então percebeu que era uma tradição na família Potter: O avô de James Sênior era apanhador, o pai de Prongs era apanhador, o James ele mesmo era apanhador, o Harry era apanhador e agora os filhos do Harry também.

Mas a discussão, no momento, não era os mais jovens Potters. Era o Sirius ele mesmo. Quer dizer, a morte de Sirius. Porque sim, Padfoot tinha morrido ( ou não, esse também era o papo). Então vocês se perguntam: Como alguém pode ter morrido ( ou não)?

-Já te falei, dindo (padrinho), você não deve ter morrido – disse Harry pela enésima vez. Deve ter sido aquele véu. Quando Bellatrix morreu, o feitiço deve ter se anulado.

-Harry, ela me lançou um Avada Kedavra, respondeu solenemente, Sirius. Essa Maldição não pode ser "anulada".

-Então o que você acha que é?

A verdade era que Sirius Black não fazia idéia do que acontecera. Lembrava-se de ter escutado alguém. Uma mulher, uma adolescente. Recordava-se também de como ela era: sua estatura era média, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos eram azuis tão claros que, se ela olhava para a luz, pareciam brancos. Ela tinha o que... 14, 15 anos? Mas o mais estranho era que ele não tinha voltado como ele era quando "morreu".

Ele tinha voltado como quando era adolescente. Ele tinha, de novo, 16 anos. O que era muito estranho, pois conversava com seu afilhado que agora é mais velho que ele. Muito estranho MESMO...

Não que ele não gostasse disso: Ele podia conversar com os filhos de Harry sem que eles escondessem algo e tinha, secretamente, ensinado aos três a serem animagos. James era um leão, Alvus um cobra e Lily uma águia. Nada de muito original, na verdade.

-Não faço idéia, respondeu, finalmente, Padfoot.

_**Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love**_

Sirius Black estava sentado no jardim da Mansão Potter. Estava simplesmente pensando (Sirius pensando??Milagre!!). Tinha tido um sonho estranho... Ele achava que não era bem um sonho... mas um aviso

_Flashback:_

_Sirius estava descendo as escadas da Mansão Potter para pegar um copo d'água. Estava muito quente. Foi quando ele viu uma luz passando pela fresta da porta da sala de estar. Silenciosamente ele abriu a porta e viu uma garota. A garota que ele tinha visto em sua "morte". Ele sacou a varinha e sussurrou:_

_-Estupefaça!_

_Mas a garota foi mais rápida. Mesmo sem estar olhando para a porta, ela se levantou e rapidamente sacou... Uma pequena faca. Sirius tentou lançar outro feitiço nela, mas ela simplesmente colocou a faca no meio. Mas Black não desistiu. E, de novo, sussurrou:_

_-Expeliarmus!_

_Então a menina riu e, falando algo bem baixo, colocou a mão na frente dela e o feitiço simplesmente bateu em um escudo invisível._

_-Que tal você parar de me atacar e sentar no sofá?, a garota disse. Preciso falar algumas coisinhas com você._

_-Tu-tu-tudo be-bem, respondeu Sirius, gaguejante._

_-Olha, eu sei que você deve estar assustado, mas devo lhe avisar uma coisa.Daqui uma semana vou estar em Godric Hollows. Por favor, não conte esta... "conversa" a ninguém._

_E ela já ia abrindo a porta quando parou subitamente e se virou, sorrindo ironicamente :_

_-Aliás, prazer me chamo Amy Carter._

_E depois saiu da sala, desaparecendo assim que seus dois pés pisaram no corredor._

_Fim do flashback_

Como pedido, Sirius nada havia contado para quem quer que seja. Mas todo o dia ia ao jardim e pensava se aquilo era ou não um sonho. E estava começando a se preocupar: já fazia 6 dias que tinha" conversado com Carter. Logo, ela deveria a parecer no dia seguinte. Padfoot estava ansioso e, ao mesmo tempo, receoso. Não sabia como ela chegaria aqui nem como explicaria aos Potters sua presença.

E foi com esse pensamentos que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, levando um baita susto:

-Tudo bem pulguento? Você parece pensativo, se é que isto é possível..., perguntou James, rindo

-Tudo bem comigo, jubinha, respondeu um debochado Padfoot, arrancando uma careta de Potter.

-Primeiro: o apelido é Many (de acordo com o Google, mane em inglês é juba)

Segundo: mamãe está te chamando para jantar

E foi assim, um alfinetando o outro, que Sirius e James chegaram na sala de jantar.

_**Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love/ Love**_

Depois da sobremesa, Harry, Ginny e Sirius ficaram conversando sobre qualquer coisa e então cada um tinha ido para seus respectivos quartos.

Deitado em sua cama, Sirius se lembrava da época em que estava em Hogwarts. Lembrou de como conheceu James, de quando Remus deu a idéia de chamarem o grupinho de Marotos logo depois de uma brincadeira com os Sonserinos no seu primeiro ano. Recordou-se de como descobriram o segredo de Remus e quando se transformara pela primeira vez em um cachorro; das brigas entre James (sênior) e Lily (sênior) e que no sétimo ano, eles começaram a namorar. Foi com alegria que reviveu o dia em que Harry nasceu. E logo depois, as lembranças tristes foram consumindo-o. Viu a ele mesmo dando a idéia a James de que Pedro seria um bom blefe, de quando veio a essa mesma casa e viu o corpo inerte de seu melhor amigo, de quando foi se vingar de Pedro, dos longos anos em Azkaban e de como escapou desta mesma prisão, de seu reencontro com Harry e finalmente de sua morte. E então, se lembrou do esquecido: o seu sonho( ou aviso, sei lá).

Foi com esse pensamento que Sirius Padfoot Black se entregou aos braços de Morfeu.

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Sei que está "meio" curto, mas bom... fazer o quê?**

**Ah... Sabem esse botãozinho ai em baixo? Pode cliquar que é de graça!**

**Beijos**

**Lupin Black Potter Evans**


	2. Capítulo 2

Ele estava caminhando por Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ nenhum dos personagens conhecido me pertencem(infelizmente)_

_Boa continuação da história.. _

_**Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento**_

_Ele estava caminhando por Hogwarts. Seus pés o levavam para algum lugar, sem que ele pudesse parar. Via os quadros, reclamando da luz que sua varinha emanava. Via todos aqueles corredores, que conhecia tão bem quanto a palma da mão ( palma que ele estudava atentamente nas aulas de História da Magia)._

_Foi quando tudo escureceu. Ele viu ao longe um pequeno ponto branco. E quanto mais este ponto ia se aproximando, mas revelava ter uma forma. Uma forma humana. E quando chegou bem perto, ele reconheceu sendo com Remus, seu velho amigo:_

_-Você vai ter que ajudar alguém. Foi por isso que voltou para o mundo dos vivos!_

_E antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, outra forma conhecida apareceu.Lily:_

_-O mal nunca acaba. Vai ter mortes, mas voe não pode ficar triste. Você não pode se dar a esse luxo!_

_E, já não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, Sue velho amigo James chegou:_

_-Por mais que na guerra tenha perdas, você nunca estará sozinho. Pense na poesia que fizemos na Primeira Guerra: _

_Não deixe que a rotina se acomode,_

_Que a saudade o sufoque,_

_Ou que o medo te impeça de tentar amar._

_E, depois de falar, desapareceu, tão subitamente quanto tinha chego. A escuridão foi sumindo aos poucos, e logo ele já reconhecia as velhas paredes do Castelo. Seus pés foram traçando caminho, sem lhe pedir consentimento. Foi quando as paredes se mexeram ligeiramente, como se uma força invisível as tivesse puxando, uma como a outra. Ele lutava para correr mais rápido, mas seus pés não obedeciam. Sentiu uma pressão entre cada ombro, e, olhando para os lados, viu as duas paredes lhe apertando e então..._

Sirius acordou arfando, pulando de sua cama. Demorou um tempo sem se mexer do lugar, ainda assustado pelo sonho. Mais por medo do que por outra coisa, resolveu verificar que controlava suas pernas.

Desceu as escadas, e, como se tivesse um _déjà__-vu_, viu uma fresta de luz passando por baixo de uma porta. Abriu-a devagar, sacando a varinha. E se lembrou de seu sonho. Seu coração esqueceu um compasso, parou de bater um instante, para depois Padfoot perceber que não tinha ninguém no cômodo.

Apenas uma carta, e um selo. Tinha um espécie de animal diferente. Tinha, no lugar do rabo, uma cobra. Tinha patas de hipogrifo e asas de águia. Sua cara era de um leão. Em baixo do animal, havia uma faixa. Dentro desta mesma, um nome de família estava escrito: _Carter._

Sirius abriu cuidadosamente a carta:

_Querido Padfoot,_

_Tenho o imenso prazer em deixar a luz ligada desta mesma sala para te dar um grande susto. Imagino tua cara e está muito difícil de escrever esta carta, pois não consigo parar de rir. _

_Bom, parei de rir. Vamos ao sério. Você não vai se livrar de mim hoje. Só quero que aproveite o dia e não vá dormir antes de onze horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos. Sei que vai ser difícil, porque você dormiu pouco esta noite._

_Não vou estragar a surpresa de como vou chegar aí. Mas você não vai achar nem um pouco divertido. Peço para que fique com sua varinha e deixe as luzes do campo de quadribol acesas. _

_Com carinho e muitos risos,_

_Amy_

_PS: Depois te explico que bicho feio é este no selo, não sei quem da minha família o inventou. Quer dizer, devia ter muito mal gosto._

Sirius não podia estar mais confuso. Estava nervoso com a chegada daquela garota, preocupado para não ficar muito diferente para Harry não desconfiar, com medo de como Amy ia fazer sua chegada e curioso para saber o porquê de deixar a luz do campo de quadribol ligada.

_**Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento**_

Logo depois do almoço, Sirius foi conversar com James, Alvus e Lily.

-Estive pensando...-começou Black

-Você sabe pensar?- perguntou, debochado, Alvus

-Vocês nunca me disseram como é a sala comunal de suas respectivas casa- continuou Padfoot, como se nem tivesse sido interrompidos-Quero dizer, sei como é a da Grifinória, mas não sei qual é a cara da de Corvinal ou Sonserina.

-Bem, a da Sonserina não é muito confortável- respondeu Alvus- Tem uns sofás que parecem ser tão fofos que se você sentar neles, você vai afundar. Mas na primeira vez que entrei na sala, saí correndo e me joguei no primeiro sofá, minha bunda doeu tanto que tive que ir para a enfermaria! Logo na primeira noite!

-Hahaha...É hahahaha... Sério? – perguntou Sirius

Alvus consentiu, se perguntando se deveria rir ou emburrar.

-Hahahahahahahahahahaha... –Todos na sala quase explodiram de tanto rir (até mesmo o Rabinho(apelido do alvus))

-Bem, e a tua sala comunal, Lilys?

-A minha sala tem um teto que a noite é enfeitiçado como no Grande salão. Em outras palavras, podemos ver o céu à noite, quer esteja estrelado, quer esteja chuvoso.

-Que sorte!- exclamou invejoso, James.

-E mais- continuou Lils- Temos uma biblioteca particular. Óbvio, é bem menor que A Biblioteca, mas bom, é bem mais pratico para achar um livro que ajude em um trabalho mais simples.

-Eba! Temos um biblioteca!Nós somos Corvinais!Nós somos CDFs! –disse Alvus, em uma imitação perfeita de Lily, arrancando risadas dos outro garotos

-Olha! Eu Sou da Sonserina! Eu perdi um jogo de Quadribol Para minha irmã mais nova!- revidou Lily

-Iiiiiiiiiih! SE fosse você, não deixava!- provocou Sirius

E a tarde correu assim, conversando e brincando uns com os outros, tão calmamente que Black tinha até esquecido que Carter vinha visita-lo.

_**Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento**_

Foi quando já ia se aconchegar debaixo dos cobertores que se lembrou de Amy. E lá se foi um Sirius, agora emburrado, descendo as escadas as dez horas da noite, com um livro chamado _ Quadribol através dos séculos_ ( que ele não se cansava de ler).

Foi até uma pequena sala e ligou as luzes do campo. Foi ler na sala, deitado em um sofá. Mas Padfoot não tinha dormido bem à noite e já conhecia o livro de cor. Esses fatores juntos só podem resultar em uma coisa: Black dormiu.

_**Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento**_

Sirius estava encharcado. Tinha acordado subitamente quando a água tocou sua pele. Ainda atônito, olhou para os lados e reparou em Amy, que , com um sorrisinho maroto, lhe disse:

-Eu avisei que era melhor não dormir!

_**Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento Sirius Padfoot Black Pulguento**_

Bom, espero que tenham gostado da minha humilde fic e se vocês não me mandarem uma review, eu vou aí lançar uma Crucio em vocês...


	3. Capítulo 3

Bom,

pessoas que talvez ainda estejam lendo essa fic, ou acabaram de perceber que ela existe...

Eu não vou mais escrever, a não ser que tenha muuuita gente pedindo, mas como já se passaram dois anos e não obtive nenhuma resposta...

Quem quiser saber o que eu tinha planejado(não vai ter muito detalhes, pois eu me esqueci, mas me lembro bem do curso que a história ia tomar) ou quiser continuar escrevendo no meu lugar, é só me dar um toque e eu mando pra vocês, ou por e-mail, ou por qualquer contato que vocês me deixarem.

Eu realmente queria agradecer à Tiffany por me lembrar dessa fic que eu tinha muito carinho, e deixei de lado porque ninguém lia... E por me lembrar de Harry Potter, um ótimo livro

Beijos

LBPE


End file.
